Then Suddenly
by FarmerCarrots
Summary: Sollux Captor, a young boy being bullied in school, finds that friendship can come from anywhere, even royalty! But when the kingdom they live in is threatened by a foriegn countery, they need to suck up their sappiness and fight for what the know best. Rated T for... um, character and my language XD
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I look over the beautiful landscape of the city...

No wait, not a city. A kingdom.

Dammit. I have to start noticing things. Like the extremely large castle in the back.

Ok, so I look over the beautiful landscape of the KINGDOM.

Yeah that's better.

Where were we?

Oh right, the story.

I take note of the small child, trying desperately to shimmy up a tree. Meanwhile, three larger, and probably older, kids huddle around it, laughing and attempting to get up the tree as well.

But lucky for the smaller child, he was the only one to succeed in that.

Fuck, what was his name again? I am certain that I know it.

How could I not know it?

How could I forget?

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit...

I stop yourself from pounding your head against a wall when I hear the larger kids yelling to the smaller one... WHAT WAS HIS NAME GOD DAMMIT?!

Oh yeah. Story. Stop being sidetracked.

"Come on, Sollux!" I hear the largest kid call. "We were just playing around!" He laughed along with the other two at the base of the tree.

Sollux, god dammit, that's his name. It's such an uncommon one.

I remember that he lives with his deathly sick mother. His father works for the military, and he hasn't seen him since he was four...

Did I mention he was almost seven? Or about how one of his eyes was a super light brown, almost looking red and the other was an ice blue?

How about the fact that he's bullied because of his consistent lisps?

I remind myself that I am the worst narrators in the history of narrators.

"Go away!" Sollux screeched from his branch high up in the tree. "I guyth are tho mean to me!"

The kids at the bottom burst into laughter. I see Sollux grip the tree harder, tears beginning to pour down his face.

One of the fatter kids picked up a small stone next to him.

"Hey guys," He muttered to the other two. "Watch this."

He chucked the rock up the tree, whacking into Sollux's back.

I hear Sollux whimpering as the three kids laughed.

That poor thing. I could just hug him forever. But I'm the narrator.

Sucks to be him.

The other kids began throwing rocks at the poor, whimpering child, gripping to the tree for dear life. The rocks had either hit the branch, making it shake almost violently, or hitting Sollux, which put bruises all over him and just freaked him out more.

Just then, a loud crack of lightning startles both Sollux and I. The other three just begin to run off into the distance as heavy rain poured from the sky.

Sollux, now both bruised and wet, slowly made his way down the tree to the ground.

As he began limping down the sidewalk in the loud rain, I began going over notes.

Seven years of age...

Different colored eyes...

Father in military... Sick mother...

Lisps- currently bullied...

Oh, there's something I haven't said.

Sollux loves to pull the end of his hair, near the neck, pointed up. It doesn't take long, considering his hair is pretty thin.

Also brown. A REALLY dark brown. Almost black, but not black.

Brown.

And... A whole bunch of freckles dotted his face.

So much that it would take about fifty years to count them all.

He also had a thing for sweater vests.

But now, the one he's wearing is completely ruined due to the rain.

Oh wait, hang on a second...

Sollux twisted the unlocked door knob to his shitty house.

Inside were a torn couch and a table. A small sleeping bag sat in the corner with a flattened pillow.

On the couch laid a wheezing, sick lady. I note that she is Sollux's beloved mother.

Who is on the verge of dying.

I don't know how, I just know she will be dead in a month.

I do my best not to LOL all over the place.

Because that would be mean.

What was I doing?

Sollux wraps a dirty towel from the floor around his shoulders and goes to check on his sleeping mother. He nudges her awake softly.

I quietly sigh to myself.

"Oh." The sleeping woman slowly lifted her eyelids. Her icy blue irises shined through red eyes. "Hello, Sollux."

She smiled weakly as Sollux stared at her happily.

"Hey, Mom." Sollux pulled the thin blanked up to his mother's neck to cover her better. "Thleepy?"

His mother grinned a little wider.

"A little." She replied before falling back into a doze.

Sollux watched the rain fall from the window. Looking off into the distance, he remembered he needed to pick up a couple of things tomorrow.

Which by the way, would be a Saturday.

And when he would come home, he would stop by the shore to stare off into the horizon and daydream.

I, being the narrator, know exactly what is going to happen tomorrow, which would probably be the best day of Sollux's young life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Snow fell from the sky in an eerie manner. Suspense hung in the air as...

Wait hang on a second.

GOD DAMMIT, WRONG CHAPTER.

Nice going, fuck ass.

Ok, here we go-

Oh god dammit not this douche bag.

Don't I mean...

COD dammit!

FUCK BRAIN. FUCK.

I slap back into my senses and finally begin the story before the author goes crazy.

Looking into the large, open room, I watch as a young child stares aimlessly at a tank full of multicolored fish and seahorses.

Actually, I get pulling into doing that too.

So. Many. Fucking. Colors.

The door pushes open and the child looks up. I eventually begin narrating the story again.

Standing in the doorway, a large man stood looking over to the child.

Oh my god. I know that person.

What was his name?

I look up to his face and notice two twin scars running from the left side of his forehead all the way to the right of his chin.

Fucking hell no. I got this.

I didn't even need for anyone to say anything.

King Dualscar, as I remember, had opened the door to talk to his only son...

WHY IS IT SO HARD TO REMEMBER NAMES?!

"Father?" The child had eyed his dad standing, now, in the middle of the room.

Dualscar sat down on the bed with his son.

Meanwhile, I am pounding my head against the desk.

Fuck it, I will remember.

"I havve good newws, Eridan!" Dualscar smiled, waving his w's and v's.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT.

Eridan motherfucking Ampora. Ampora was the last name of his deceased mother. He never really liked "Dualscar" for a last name.

Eridan looked up at his father.

"Wwhat is it?" He asked.

I burst out laughing. It was bad enough I couldn't help Sollux but Eridan's accent was HILARIOUS.

Luckily, none of the characters can hear me.

"Wwell," Dualscar wrapped his arm around the seven-almost-eight-year old boy. "Wwouldnt it be great to havve a mother again?"

There was silence.

Eridan tugged at the scarf loosely hanging from his neck; his only thing left from his mother.

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"It just so happens," His father took a deep breath as if preparing for a seven minute speech. "That you wwill be havvin another one soon!"

The only facial movement Eridan made was him slowly blinking his eyes as if confused.

"Wwhich one is it this time?" Eridan sighed. Dualscar slouched.

"The Condesce..." He rested his head on his free arm.

"But, Father!" Eridan whined, almost jumping to his feet. "You promised it wwouldn't be that one!"

"Eridan. She is a higher class than us. Plus, she may be able to help us wwith the wwar goin on."

I laugh again as I watch Eridan pout.

"Listen." Dualscar stood up at looked down at his pouting son. "Wwe can talk about this later. I havve to go to a meetin soon."

"Alright..." Eridan looked away from him.

Dualscar patted Eridan's head before turning and walking out the door.

I take this opportunity to tell the reader about Eridan.

Alright, here we go.

So, Eridan's mother had died had died when Eridan was only two, and the only thing she left behind was a hand-made, blue-stripped scarf, that Eridan wears all the time.

His hair is a dirty red, with a dark blonde streak running down the middle (due to his mother being completely blonde and his dad a ginger.) He always combs it back so it looks nicer than usual.

He had green eyes and a distinct liking for the color purple.

I realize that was a huge understatement.

He LOVED purple.

And seahorses.

So fucking much.

I look down at my notes.

It seems like I've covered everything.

If not then I'll throw myself from the roof of a building.

ANYWAY.

Eridan looked out the window and watched the rain hit the glass...

Hoping there was going to be a day better than this one.

And there was going to be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Ok, I got this.

I am 100% sure this is chapter three.

Beginning chapter three, without any interruptions or any miscon-

MEOW.

God dammit. I have a stupid cat.

Like, a really fucked up cat.

So anyway...

There goes tiny little Sollux, arms full of assorted foods from a convenience store.

I look over to where he was heading.

A sun-streaked shore line stood calmly in the distance. Waves softly crashed up against the warm sand.

Man, it looked so peaceful...

Sollux loved going there to stare off into the distance and leave the cruel world he knew behind.

But, know what was not peaceful? Or relaxing?

Having everything in your arms scattered everywhere and your face buried in a pile of sand.

Oh wait.

The three bullies from the other day stood over helpless Sollux, who was face down in the sand.

They laughed harshly.

Sollux pushed himself out of the sand and groaned. He spun his head around and examined the contents of the bags spread out around him.

I felt terrible. Almost like I were a pile of hoof-beast shit.

I couldn't bear to watch Sollux being kicked in the ribs.

He was whimpering like an abused puppy.

God dammit this was torture.

After a couple of minutes, the torture had stopped.

Sollux shook as he reached to grab the assorted food now half buried in the sand.

The tallest kid grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"Hey!" Sollux squealed painfully. "Lemma go!" He spun around and tried to get loose of the bully's grip.

"No way!" The bully laughed along with the two next to him. "This is WAY too much fun!"

Sollux flailed around for a couple of seconds before stopping and pulling his knees to his chest.

"I thaid…" Sollux lisped, causing the bullies to laugh harder. "Let go!"

Unleashing a stored energy, Sollux kicked the bully's stomach.

He let go of Sollux's shirt and he fell to the ground.

Sollux bolted off in one direction. The other two kids chased after him while the other regained his footing.

It was like watching the toddler version of professional football. One of the bullies jump tackled Sollux, then rolled on the ground and put him into an arm lock.

As the kid rubbed his injured stomach, he made his way to struggling Sollux with an enraged expression on his face.

I couldn't bear to read the next part.

Oh wait, this was the best part.

I continue reading the story.

MEOW.

GOD DAMMIT CAT GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME.

The injured kid stood glaring down at Sollux, looking about ready to murder.

"Don't you ever," The bully rocketed his foot into his chest, causing him to let out a painful squeal. "Kick me," He kicked Sollux again. "In the stomach," Sollux let out a hiss in pain. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. "AGAIN!" The bully raised his fist, about to throw a punch into Sollux's face.

A large package of bread thumped against the head of the bully.

He turned with blood shot eyes to see who threw it. Almost immediately, his expression went from angered to completely scare.

All three of the bullies shot off away from Sollux.

I just about cheered. But I then realize I have to read the next chapter.

Until next time.

I push my cat off my lap and it hisses. I hiss back at it.

It runs off, and I lean back happily in my chair.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Ok.

Ok, ok, ok, ok.

Chapter four. Already?

This was going by fast.

Really fast.

So anyway...

Eridan loosened the scarf that hung around his neck.

Well, considering it was wrapped around him eight times it was pretty tight.

He stared out the window and watched the ocean slowly creep up on the beach shore.

Spinning on his heel, he walked across his bedroom and out the door.

He strolled along the hallways, some people stopping to bow to him, but he kept his focus on getting to the front door.

Nothing was going to stop him from getting to do what he wante-

"Excuse me, sire."

Eridan stopped and turned.

I, on the other hand, was wondering who the fuck would stop the prince at this...

Oh.

A large man, wearing a black and blue spandex to cover huge muscles, looked down at the small prince through his broken shades.

"Wwhat is it, Darkler?" Eridan snapped, in a less threatening sounding voice then Darkler.

"Well, um." He responded; sweat starting to bead on his forehead. "It's just that no royalty is allow to, uh, leave the castle walls without protection..."

Eridan stared up at him for a while before taking a deep sigh.

"Followw me, then." He turned back around and began walking again.

Darkler hesitated for a second before he walked right behind the young prince.

I softly laugh to myself.

Wait, why are I softly laughing?

I realize that no one can hear me.

A hand to the face greets my stupidity.

Hold on.

Where did the main character go?

I look around before realizing that he left.

A while ago.

I quickly move ahead in the story.

Eridan walked along the beach edge, listening to the footprints of the man behind him.

I squeal with excitement.

In the distance, Eridan notices four figures, all standing (and sitting) in one spot.

He jogs up a little to get a closer look.

Suddenly, the smallest figure bolts off in the opposite direction, but two of the other figures tackle him.

The tallest figure, looked injured, but also ready to murder anything.

Probably the small child.

"Don't you ever," The tall kid swung his foot into the kid's stomach. "Kick me," Another bruising kick. The small kid let out a squeal in pain.

Eridan felt like he had to do something.

A package of bread sat willingly at his foot.

"In the stomach." The foot hit the poor kid again. The small kid hissed in pain.

Eridan leaned down and lifted the bread, aiming carefully to the tall kid.

"AGAIN!" The tall kid raised a fist ready to rip the kids head off.

Eridan chucked the bread. It landed right on the bully's head.

He turned his head to look at him. His expression went from murder to complete shock.

The three kids ran off together, and the small kid fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and chest.

Eridan ran over to help the kid to his feet.

I was ready to die. Right now.

But this story needed narration.

I kept reading.

The small kid groans and looks up at Eridan.

He screeches and falls back onto the sand.

"Hey!" Eridan pouted.

The kid rolls over on his back and stares up at Eridan, completely scared. Tears welded in his eyes.

"Pleathe don't hurt me, thire." He was shaking so hard.

Eridan snorted at his lisp.

"Wwhatevver," He laughed. "I wwouldn't hurt a common peasant like you. Besides, I got rid of the three others, didn't I?"

The kid looked up and smiled.

"Funny quirk you got there."

"Not as funny as yours."

They laughed at each other for a couple of minutes before the kid realized all of his food was scattered on the ground.

The kid stood up and began gathering the rest of his food.

"Thankth for helping me." He said quietly.

Before he walked off, Eridan caught his attention again.

"By the wway," He called. "Wwhats your name?"

"Thollux," the kid replied, "Thollux Captor."

Eridan thought for a moment, then remembered...

"Your dad, he's The Psionic, right?"

Sollux nodded.

"I have to go. I need to get thith food back to my houthe."

They smiled at each other before Sollux walked off into the distance.

And the whole time...

Darkler stood there awkwardly.

And I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later-

I mean...

Chapter 5.

Pay attention.

Our characters home, which sat there longer than ever, had been abandoned.

The owner; died of a sickness. The boy; left to live with his grandparents.

And twelve year old cousin.

Sollux, now 17, lay half asleep on the leather couch, surrounded by the aroma of his grandmothers cooking.

Now that so much time has passed, I need to explain everything going on.

So.

He now has glasses, which sort of hide his different colored eyes.

Also, he hasn't seen his dad in the longest time.

But he didn't care. He hated his dad now.

His dad didn't write or bother to show up or anything.

That's why he's living in a house that smells like old people.

And dog. Musty, old dog smell.

Sollux rolled over and opened his eyes...

To stare right back into his cousins eyes.

"Hey, Mituna." Sollux said sleepily.

His cousin jumped at the sound of his voice.

"OH" He half yelled. "Solluk-x. Have you seen my hamlet?"

Sollux chuckled. "I mean your helmet?"

Mituna nodded. God damn he was adorable.

Too bad he had brain damage. Mituna acted like he was five instead of twelve.

"Nah," Sollux pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I haven't theen it."

Mituna giggled uncontrollably.

Sollux hissed playfully at him. His cousin screeched and ran off laughing.

I start squealing loudly.

Not that it mattered...

Because... I'm not technically-

Ok you know what everyone already knows the reason get on with the motherfucking story.

I hear a phone buzz.

Sollux leans over to the coffee table and picks up his shitty phone.

Flipping it open, he reads the text he got from his asshole of a friend across the street.

FROM: KK

_SOLLUX. GET OVER HERE BEFORE I SHOOT MYSELF._

_IT'S MY BROTHER AGAIN. HE WON'T FUCKING SHUT_

_UP. _

Sollux shoved his phone in his back pocket and stood up.

"Nana." He called into the kitchen. "I'm going over to kkth houthe really quick."

"Alright!" His grandmother called back. "Be home soon, dinners almost ready."

Mituna peaked out from the kitchen door.

"BYE SOLLUK." He squealed, grinning a toothy grin.

As he walked out the front door, I really want to switch characters now.

Fortunately, I can.

And now I'm standing in the castle.

Wait, no I'm not, I'm still standing in the middle of the road.

Watching Sollux walk into his friend's house.

Wow, I'm bad at this.

Anyway...

It was pretty much chaos in that house.

As Sollux stood in the doorway, he watched the chaos happen.

Even with the stuff scattered around the floor, a cat still managed to flee from a screeching lady with a frying pan. Two boys, one much taller than the other, carried out an argument. Meanwhile, a gruff man, who sat on a tattered couch, stared angrily at the ear-splitting television.

Sollux stood there; pokerfaced.

The man on the couch looked away from the TV and stared down Sollux.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR, BOY." He shouted menacingly.

Sollux jumped. "Thorry, Mr. Vantath." He shut the door behind him.

Mr. Vantas snapped his head around and shouted at the two boys.

"KARKAT. YOU'RE FRIEND."

The smaller boy looked away from his conversation. Almost falling over everything, he made his way to the door.

"Thank god your here, Sollux." Karkat groaned.

"I'm thuprithed your bro ith here tho thoon." Sollux looked over Karkat. "I mean, itth not even thummer yet."

Karkat crossed his arms. "I swear, if I live through the next fucking year with these assholes, I'm moving to china."

Sollux laughed.

Sollux had met Karkat when he was eight, just about the time when he moved in with his grandparents.

I stop for a second.

Just about the end of the chapter.

Also, I tell the readers that Karkat's older brother is Kanuri.

Not that it would say it in further chapters.

Fuck ass.

Anyway.

End of chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6

I crack my knuckles as I begin to read.

And, this is also a ten-years-later intro thing, but it's pretty much already happened.

Anyway...

Inside the large, high-ceiling room, in which the story continues, sat the royals sitting quietly at a long table.

At the short ends, the king and queen, Dualscar and the Condesce, sat slowly eating their dinner. Between them were their two children, Eridan, and his ten-year old sister Feferi.

Wow, this was an uncomfortable scene.

Eridan poked at the food on his plate with his fork. He rested his head on his hand.

In the silence, he stood up, pushing his chair out with his knees.

"Father," He turned to Dualscar. "May I be excused?"

"Sit dowwn, Eridan." Dualscar looked up with lazy eyes. "Eat the rest of your food. It's disrespectful to the cook."

Eridan pulled his chair back in and sat down, making the room go silent again.

This was really awkward. For both me and everyone else.

Oh right. The Condesce. Yeah.

She was really pretty tall; long, flowing black hair and wore a whole bunch of rings around her arms. She was also built as if she swam the entire ocean in half a second.

Then there's little Feferi. Also has black hair, but if I look at it right it has a hint of ginger.

Why, I ask?

Maybe it's because Dualscar and The Condesce got FUCKING MARRIED.

And the only one just as pissed as me was Eridan.

Who was still sitting in that chair.

Eating.

Feferi swallowed the last piece of food on her plate and set her fork down.

"Momma." She smiled, staring across the table. "May I be excused?"

"Of course, dearie." The Condesce purred.

Feferi jumped out of her seat and skipped out the door into the hallway.

Then there were three.

And Eridan had just about had enough.

He shoved the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth and slammed his fork on the table.

Standing up, Eridan stormed out the dining room.

Dualscar sat there, watching the door slam behind his son.

Meanwhile, in the mists of Eridan's room...

What the fuck was that.

Seriously, I need to stop saying stupid things.

I punish myself for my acts.

Anyway, I need to start from Eridan's room.

Eridan sat on his bed, staring down at the ground through the thick frames of his glasses.

When he heard the door open, he snapped his head around to see who it was.

"Oh," he sighed, as his younger sister walked into his room. "Hey there, Fef."

"Eridan." She pulled a hairbrush from behind her back. "Could you help me braid my hair?"

"Of course." Eridan gestured her over. Feferi ran across the room and stood in front of Eridan's legs.

Now isn't this adorable.

Fucking shut up and read the story asshole.

Eridan grabbed the hairbrush from Feferi and began pulling it through her long hair.

"So," Feferi said, making sure not to turn her head. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that I miss my mother, Fef." He responded.

"But our mom's still alive, silly."

"Wwell, not mine." Eridan put the hairbrush down and began braiding her hair.

"I see, I'm not blood related to our mother. My birth mother died long before you wwere born, Fef."

"Oh." Feferi tilted her head down slightly. "And you miss her a lot, I guess."

There was a short period of silence as Eridan finished Feferi's braid.

"Yeah." Feferi turned around as Eridan patted her head. "I do miss her."

D'aw. I could just cry forever couldn't I?

I suck up my tears before realizing I had to wrap up the chapter.

MEOWMEOWMEOW.

Oh my god damn cat was back.

FUCKING END THE CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 7

So, here we are.

At chapter seven.

I'm ready.

Chapter Seven.

Yeah, I already mentioned that to the fucking readers.

I totally don't know which character I'm reading about next. It's been too long.

Hang on.

Stormed out of room...

Brushes sister's hair...

OH RIGHT.

I'm reading about how Sollux kicks Karkat's ass at Mario Kart.

Damn straight I am.

"Firtht plathe again, kk."

"DAMMIT SOLLUX."

Oh, right. The story was starting.

Sollux had somehow managed to maintain first place the entire time, dodge every single shell, banana, bullet bill, anything Karkat threw at him, AND somehow got Karkat into last place. Three times.

Karkat threw the controller down in frustration and flopped down on the floor.

Sollux stood up, leaving the controller on the ground. "I've got to go. It'th dinner time."

"Alright." Karkat groaned. "See ya."

Karkat's house wasn't a very big one. Everything was pushed together and crowded, not to mention just about everything had its place on the ground. You would have a hard time getting up and down the stairs without atleast tripping on some sort of book or article of clothing...

But to Sollux, it was like a second home. He knew where everything was without a doubt. Literally, if he wasn't at his grandparents taking care of Mituna, he was here kicking ass at every single videogame Karkat owned. Sometimes, during the summer when Karkat's brother came over, he would bring a couple of his four-player shooters.

I admit, Kankri was talkative just about all the time, but he was pretty cool.

Sollux navigated his way down the steps and across the living room to the front door, only to be noticed by Kankri.

"Oh, hello Sollux." He called to him. Sollux turned. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Thorry." Sollux half grinned as he tried to avoid a long conversation with him. "I have to go."

"It's quite alright. You have a good rest of your night, now." Kankri waved to him as he looked back at whatever the hell he was doing- I don't even want to know.

As I watch Sollux walk out of the Vantas household, I catch up with him as he crosses the street into his grandparent's home.

Why do I have to catch up with the characters? I'm fucking reading the story.

Well, maybe I should pay more attention to what I'm doing.

WHY SHOULD I?

Because Sollux is gone now.

I look around the long roads, only to notice Sollux has already entered his house.

Fuck.

Sollux stood in the doorway, enjoying the auroma of fresh bread and chicken soup.

"Sollux!" His grandmother called from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." He called back. "It'th dinner time, right?"

"Oh! Yes! Come on, we're all waiting."

Sollux crossed his living room and stared at the table full of bowls, bread, and a pot of steaming broth.

"SOLLUK!" Mituna screeched from the end of the table.

"Hey, Mituna." Sollux walked over and patted him on the head before taking his seat next to him.

"Alright now," His grandmother slowly sat herself down in the seat. "Now you two can both-"

The doorbell rang.

And I know exactly who it is.

I smiled evily, laughing at the next couple of lines in the story.

Sollux got up to answer the door.

"It'th probably kk wanting to get away from hith bro." He grumbled to himself.

He swung the door open to stare into the half farmiliar face. A man he could only recall from past memories.

And the only thing that could have been more shocking would have been the end of the world.

* * *

**HA HA IM NOT TELLING YOU WHO IT IS.**

**anyway sorry i had to change my writing style because APPARENTLY im not allowed to write in second person**

**so now its first-third based**

**and also itll be like im talking to myself**

**yeah hope you like it c:**


	8. Chapter 8

Eridan sat as a small table in the large, half empty room, finishing a game of chess with his dad.

Wait. I mean...

Chapter Eight.

Yeah. The eighth chapter.

They know that get on with it.

Eridan was really good at strategy games, including chess, which was his favorite. He could beat anyone at it; even the best military leader.

Dualscar.

Eridan pushed his bishop into one of Dualscar's knights and sat back in his chair.

His dad sat up and observed the chess board.

"Eridan." Dualscar continued to stare at the chess pieces.

Eridan looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you still mad about the Condesce bein here and all?"

Eridan crossed his arms and muttered, "Kind of..."

Dualscar picked up his rook and looked at him. "Listen. Once this damn wwar is ovver, she'll be gone. I promise."

He set the rook down next to his queen. Eridan reached over almost immediatly and pushed his queen forward.

"Check mate." He stated.

Dualscar stared down at the pieces, suprised, noticing how his king was completely surrounded.

"You got me again, Eridan!" He laughed.

Damn. Eridan was good, wasn't he?

Hell yeah he was. Who am I kidding?

Dualscar got up and rubbed Eridan's head.

"Eridan, if I could go back and savve your mother, I wwould. But wwe're just goin to livve wwith it for noww."

Eridan nodded.

Dualscar smiled. "Come 'ere, you!"

He wrapped his arm across Eridan and lifted him out of the chair.

"Dad!"

Eridan played along as he tried to get out of his father's strong grip.

Even though he was smart, he wasn't built like his dad.

But, GOD DAMN. THIS IS PERFECT.

I could literally read this all day.

Darkleer ran into the room, but stopped when he noticed Dualscar.

"Your majesty." He called to him.

Dualscar set Eridan down and looked at him.

"Wwhat?" He called back.

Darkleer ran up, getting down on one knee as he got close.

Aw, hell nah. I don't even want to read this.

But I have to.

"Sir. The, uh, Commander had been sent home the other day."

Dualscar looked down at him. "Stand up. Wwhat do you mean? Wwhich one?"

Darkleer stood up . "Commander Nicholas Captor, sir. He was sent home due to an injury."

"Wwhat!? Howw is that evven possible?"

"He took several bullets in his right arm. He can't even pick up a weapon."

"He's the Psionic. Wwasn't he able to dodge bullets?"

"Um, that's just a rumor. But, yes. It is shocking, sir."

Dualscar turned to Eridan.

"Stay here." He said to him before walking out of the room with Darkleer.

Eridan stood there alone.

This whole fucking war was ruining everyone's life.

I sat back in my chair.

And there goes chapter eight.

Just as fast as everything else.

Ok. What the fuck?

I really have to stop saying things like that.

Oh. Wait. It isn't over.

Eridan scowled and turned to the chess table.

With one swift arm movement, the table crashed to the ground. Chess pieces scattered on the ground.

He pushed his hair back with his hand. The blonde streak bounced slightly.

"This wwhole damn wwar," He muttered to himself, staring down at the black queen. "Should havve been ovver by noww."

* * *

**Yeah Ill just go explode now**

**i really want to write chapter nine but I DONT HAVE TIME LKDSAFHSKJD**

**anyway there you have it**

**sorry this is kind of a short one**


	9. Chapter 9

Then, suddenly, the author wrote the next chapter, even though she was dead.

I'm sorry I'll just read the story.

Chapter Nine.

Sollux was just about ready to slam the door shut. If it wasn't for his grandmother getting up from the kitchen to check who was at the door, he would have.

"Nicky?" She stared at him in complete shock.

The man looked past Sollux.

"Hey, mom." He called to her, smiling.

"Oh my goodness!" She half screamed. Making her way to the door, Sollux stepped out of her way.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeazed tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow." He warned, trying to get his arm out of her grip. "Watch the arm!"

She let go and noticed his right arm was covered in a thick layer of bandage.

"Oh, sorry deary." She hugged him again, avoiding his injured arm. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." He hugged her back with his good arm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sollux grumbled, staring angrily at his dad.

"Sollux!" His grandmother scolded, releasing her tight grip. "Don't be so rude!"

"Sollux? Oh my god! It is you!" His dad stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Sollux.

He didn't look to happy to see his dad.

And it was fucking hilarious.

I laughed really hard, almost falling out of my chair.

Ok, I'm good.

"Come on, now! You're just in time for dinner!" Sollux's grandmother lead them into the kitchen, where they had left Mituna shoving bread into his mouth.

"Woah!" Sollux sprinted acros the table and pulled pieces of bread out of Mituna's mouth. "Don't thhove tho much bread in your mouth, Tuna!"

"Sorry." Mituna muffled through a mouthful of bread.

All three of them sat down at the table.

"So, Sollux." His dad picked up the spoon and pointed it at his son. "How have you been?"

"Good." Sollux stared down at the soup, ready to throw something.

"Say, where's your mother?"

Sollux balled his fist and held back a couple tears.

"Nicky." His grandmother turned to him. "She passed away ten years ago."

"Oh no. Sollux, I didn't know."

"Of courthe you didn't." Sollux snapped.

All four of them sat there in silence for a couple seconds.

"Solluk." Mituna whinned, stabbing his soup with a fork. "It's not working."

"No, no, Mituna." Sollux grabbed the fork from him and replaced it with a spoon. "Here, like thith."

Sollux moved Mituna's hand, making it dip the spoon in the soup and pull it out.

"There you go."

Mituna shoved the spoon in his mouth after Sollux let go of his hand.

"How long have you had that lisp, Solux?" His dad wondered.

"Thinthe I wath thix." He growled at him. "Why? Doeth it bother you?"

"No. It's just that I didn't know."

"You were too buthy in the war to even notithe ANYTHING."

Sollux slammed his fist on the table.

His dad stared at him in shock.

Oh, it's on now.

I smile evilly.

"Mom died when I wath theven. I wath taking care of a grown, thick women when I turned five. And all you can thay ith 'I didn't know'?! You were never there for uth! You may have thought you were, protecting thith God-forthaken countrey, but you weren't! I took care of her! A FIVE YEAR OLD BOY."

Sollux shot up from his chair, throwing it backwards. He stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in complete shock.

God what even...

I am just about ready to burst into tears.

Is no one else ready for this?

Anyone?


	10. Chapter 10

(**holy shit guys sorry ive been really busy with just everything but i got it done so fuck everything)**

It is the tenth chapter. I sighed loudly.

Chapter One.

I look over the beautiful landscape of the city...

Wait. Hang on a motherfucking second.

Dammit wrong chapter.

God damn typed 01 instead of 10.

*coughs*

Chapter Ten.

Thats better.

Eridan listened to the sound of the general's voice carrying out an argument with his dad.

He was half pressed up against the ajar door to the meeting room. Inside, standing on either side of a long round table, was Dualscar and the general of the army.

Shouting at each other.

I don't see why this upsets Eridan-

Oh wait yes I do.

The Psionic, or Nicholas Captor, was one of the best commanders. He could fire any weapon better then anyone else and was rumored to dodge incoming bullets.

And this is why he was in the military for thirteen years.

Anyway.

"We need a new plan, Dualscar!" The general yelled in a gruff voice. "The forces are losing hope of winning, and there have been too many casualties! The war has to end now or it will never end!"

"Listen." Dualscar yelled back. "We just have to consentrate our forces into this area. Once we seize it, we'll be sure to win."

"Have you lost your MIND? Do you think that he won't be there? He'll pulverize everything!"

"It's the only chance we've got-"

"The only chance?! Just listen to me!..."

Eridan has had enough. He stood up fully and left the ajar door.

Wow. This was just crazy.

I couldn't even stand this. I would rather not have parents than listen to this.

My cat strokes my leg as I scratch my head.

But I immediatly kick him and continue reading.

I don't know how Eridan managed to sneak out. He probably did while I wasn't paying attention.

And I mean he literally snuck out.

He perfected the art of climbing-out-the-front-window-and-hiding-in-the-sh adows-until-you-are-safe-from-sight.

Eridan trudged away from the large palace, gripping his sleeves as the crisp air stung his skin.

The light of the cresent moon shimmered off his thick glasses. His breath puffed slowly in front of him.

As the soft sound of the splashing waves came to his ear, he knew he was close by.

Every day he could, Eridan had always gone down to the shore line to clear his head. Being a prince is stressfull, you know.

He took a heavy breath of the salty air and listened to the waves softly crash on the sand.

To him, his thoughts emptied from his head, and a smile appeared on his face.

Damn this was a calming place.

Too bad there are a shit ton of people here in the summer.

But this was a calming place.

Also this was the only place Eridan could go at a time like this.

He wasn't allowed to interfer with battle strategies because the general didn't really agree with it.

He also didn't want to walk upstairs and have his step-mother give him a talk about it.

So yeah.

I lean back in the chair, all done reading, only to greet the floor with my back.

* * *

**ugh fuck**

**im really sorry**

**i could have done this earlier but im writing the final chapter for my first story**

**holy shit its really good**

**coughs anyway**

**hope you enjoyed c;**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven.

Wow, the author doesn't really have time to write this.

Luckily, I, being the narrator, have all the time in the world.

(That was a lie)

SHUT UP.

What was I doing?

Sollux slammed the front door behind him as he stormed into the cool late fall night.

Oh right.

Yeah, I'd be pissed too if I was him.

He trudged through the winding streets called his neighborhood. If he didn't know this area, he would be lost.

I also know that he was heading down to the shoreline.

Same as you-know-who.

He just need to clear his head.

As Sollux turned the corner, he could see the sand and water...

Also his welcoming crew.

"Yo! Ttttttthollux!" A loud, deep voice called to him. It was followed by the laughter of three retarded hyenas.

Sollux flipped his finger at them as he stormed past.

The three buffoons followed Sollux, laughing and making fun of his fucking lisp.

Damn.

How long has it been? Fourteen years of the same three kids laughing and pointing?

_Fucking ED, if you're not fucking there I'm going to thhoot thethe guyth. _Sollux half whispered.

As he heard the soft crunching of the sand below his shoes, he looked up.

And just as he expected, the half-shivering figure of his great friend brought relief to him.

"Oh shit it's him." Sollux heard behind him as the clowns behind him turned and ran.

Now, when I think about it, I wouldn't like it if I was bullied for fourteen years and the only way I could get away from it was to go see a friend that I cant even talk to.

Harsh.

"Thank god you were thtanding there." Sollux half laughed to his friend.

Eridan turned to him.

"Wwhatevver, sol. You could alwways just get rid of them on your owwn."

"What am I thuppose to thay? 'Hey guyth my lithp ithn't funny?'"

Eridan sat down on the soft sand. Sollux sat next to him.

"Wwell, its not like you can livve wwith them forevver."

Sollux sighed and stared out to the horizon.

"Itth jutht hard."

"My life isn't any easier. Especially noww a-days."

Sollux stared at Eridan.

"How? Your life thhould be perfect."

"Wwhen your mother is dead its not."

"Ah. I know the feeling, bro."

They sat there in awkward silence for a while.

And I'm just sitting here about to implode.

"Howw did your's go?" Eridan turned his head to Sollux.

"Hodgkin'th lymphoma. It got really bad. Your'th?"

"She had hemophilia."

Silence.

"And?"

Eridan sighed. "She bled to death."

He half unraveled his scarf and showed Sollux a large, faded blood spot down the middle of the scarf.

"Oh." Sollux now felt bad. "Thorry to hear."

I know the whole story, if I could tell you guys I would but-

Hang on.

"How did that happen?" Sollux wondered.

Hell yeah.

Eridan looked back at the ocean.

"It happened almost sixteen years ago, I can't remember a lot. But I'll try to tell you all I knoww."

Hellyeshellyeshellyeshellyes.

"It wwas the same day the wwar started..."

Oh shit.

Welp. I have to wait.

Fuck.

Get the hell out of here.


	12. Chapter 12

**(wooh! three chapters in one month. yeah im doing swell)**

Ignore that note up there.

Why can't I, I mean, I have to read everything in the story, right?

Shut the fuck up and read.

Chapter 12.

This chapter is kind of like a flashback, lucky for me, I don't have to read it with the god damn weird w and v.

Why did I tell you that?

I punish myself before I get onto reading.

Fifteen years earlier...

The kingdom was a peaceful place. No wars, no battles, and very little uproar within the area.

Or atleast, for the time being.

Emelie Ampora Dualscar, or as you like to know her as the deceased Queen and little Eridan's mother.

She was a beautiful woman; blonde, waist high hair that bobbed whenever she laughed and her features were soft and delicate, so much so as her body itself.

Because she had hemophilia, he was constantly watched. One slip somewhere and she would have serious pain and a lot of internal bleeding.

Sh, but she also didn't wave her w's or v's.

I smacked myself for that comment.

Emelie strolled down the long corridor, keeping her young, two year-old son's hand lightly grasped in hers.

"Momma." Her son called up to her.

"Yes dear?" Emelie's sweet voice chirped back.

Damn. She was amazing.

Wow, shut up, stupid.

"Wa-why do you, uh," Little Eridan tried to ask, but not knowing exactly what to say.

Emelie bent down and picked up Eridan under the arms. He giggled wildly.

"What are you trying to say?" She continued down the corridor.

"W-why do you alwways wa-wear that scarf?" He tugged on the blue-stripped scarf hanging around his mother's neck.

Emelie smiled.

"Because this is my favorite scarf in the whole wide world! It's pretty, isn't it?"

Eridan nodded, grinning widely at her.

As the two of them approached a large pair of doors, a large, strong built man popped out of the door and found them.

Oh shit is that who I think it is.

"Hey, Em. Hello, Eridan." The man came over to the two, planting a kiss on the side of Emelie's head and patting Eridan's hair.

Holy fucking shit.

I couldn't even fucking recognize him for a minute.

It's shitting me that Orphaner Dualscar doesn't have FUCKING DOUBLE SCARS.

"Isn't it a lovvely day?" He wrapped his arm around his delicate wife.

Emelie laughed. "Yes, it is a great day. It's so nice to have such a quite place."

Dualscar lead Emelie back down the corridor.

"Wwhy don't wwe go dowwn to the garden and havve a nice little stroll?"

"Sounds great!"

Shortly after that conversation, one of the palace maids turned the corner and sprinted up to the three of them.

"Kin-King Dualscar." She panted, her heavy Chinese accent made it almost impossible to understand.

"Wwhat is it?" Dualscar's expression changed.

"There is- big disruption. Down at entrance. Guards need- help." The maid continued to pant.

Dualscar started down the hallway before turning to Emelie.

"Stay there. I'll be right back."

He charged down the hallway and turned around the corner.

The maid stood up at her full height, which was not much taller then Emelie.

"My Queen." She held out her hand, still breathing heavily. "I take you to safe place."

Emelie took the maids hand and followed her down the long corridors.

"Mama." Eridan began looking worried. "Whe-where did daddy go?"

"Don't worry, baby. He just went to take care of some business. By the way," She looked up at the maid. "I haven't seen you around recently. What's your name?"

"My name. Jai Megido. But I am also known around as Handmaid. I work in dusting and keeping order." The maid replied, continuing to guide Emelie.

The maid turned into a large bedroom and let Emelie's hand go.

"Stay here, my Queen. You will be safe right here."

She bowed to her and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Emelie set Eridan down on the ground and went over to sit down on the bed.

Eridan made his way over to the tall window, climbing up on the chair in front of it to get a better look.

"Wwo-hw." His eyes widened as he watched a large battle unfold below him.

His mother got up and went over to the window.

Wow I can't fucking watch this.

"Oh my goodness..." Emelie breathed, getting quite worried.

Did I just fucking say quite?

A tall figure landed on the window ledge, scaring the crap out of both Emelie and Eridan.

Emelie screeched and fell backwards onto the bed. Eridan fell off of the chair and ran to his mother, about to shit everywhere.

The tall figure standing at the window slowly pulled one door open and hopped into the room.

He (or she) was cloaked in a thin black spandex, hanging over the figures shoulders was a large baggy hood, which covered his face completely.

At his waist was a pair of dual rapiers. Two thin, long blades; beautifully polished metal.

The figure pulled the blades from his waist and aimed one at Emelie, only making her breath even more.

Fuck I'm about to flip out.

Suddenly, the door to the room broke open and shattered on the ground as Dualscar ripped through the entrance.

"STAY AWWAY FROM HER!" He screamed, tearing out his sword that hung around his waist.

From the way the figure lowered his rapier, you could tell that an evil grin appeared on his face.

And then the fight began.

Metal clashed on metal in an earsplitting fight to overcome each other.

In the back, Emelie picked up Eridan and held him as close as she can to protect him.

Even though Dualscar was powerful, the figure was quick to the attack.

The figure pinpointed every opening that Dualscar may have, and made a quick blow there.

But it wasn't enough to throw him back.

As the fight continued, Dualscar, as fast as he could, attempted to make a finishing blow.

The figure held only one blade up to block, and, twisting his sword, flung it to the wall.

Dualscar was now weaponless.

A raspy voice crackled, almost in a laugh.

"Time to live up to your name." It croaked.

Bringing both blades into one hand, the figure slashed one powerful blow onto Dualscar...

Across his face.

Screaming in agony, Dualscar fell backwards, holding his hand up to his bloody face.

The figure, turned to his target, Emelie, once again.

In one quick move, he pushed his blade around the small boy and into Emelie's heart.

Pulling the blade out, Emelie fell fully onto the mattress, her grip on Eridan just about gone.

"MOMMA!" Eridan screeched, pulling himself up to look at his dying mother.

"EMELIE!" Dualscar yelled, his eyes closed from the blood streaming down his face.

The figure lept out of the open widow, pushing his two blades back into place.

Well shit I'm dead now.

Not literally but...

You know what I mean.

My cat hops on top of my lap.

I push him down to make enough room for me to fall to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

UNLUCKY NUMBER 13!

I'm sorry that's wrong its a pretty calm chapter.

OR IS IT?

Chapter 13.

I already fucking said that-

"And after that wwhole mess, my father declared wwar." Eridan sighed.

Shit.

"Wow. That mutht have been awful..." Sollux said sympathetically.

The two of them sat there awkwardly for a couple moments before Sollux pushed himself to his feet.

"Thorry, ED. I've got to go. If I'm out here to long there will be a whole thearch party."

Eridan looked up to his leaving friend.

"Bye, Sol." He waved.

"Thee ya." Sollux waved back before walking off.

Eridan sat alone on the beach, listening to the sound of waves and...

Oh no wait he can't hear them.

I mean what.

* * *

"Hey, boss. Is that the kid over there?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"It's pretty god damn obvious."

"Hey. I can't see shit out here and you know it."

"I wasn't makin fun of ya I was just sayin that it was obvious."

"Who the hell was that with 'im?"

"Don't know. Probably a commoner."

"Princes don't interact with common citizens. How does he-?"

"Aren't we going to get him, boss?"

"Not yet. We have to wait for the right time."

"If we took him now it would ruin everything."

"Are you sure he's going to go outside three days from now?"

"Of course. I've seen everythin I need to know."

"'Ow can we trust ya?"

"You tryin to say I'm a fuckin liar?"

"Boys, boys calm down and-"

"I don't think we can trust 'im. Don't ya remember what happened that last time?"

"It wasn't my fault DONT FUCKIN BLAMES ME FOR THAT!"

"Quiet down! He'll hear ya."

"No way! I ain't takin shit from this guy!"

"Ya wanna go, shorty? I'll beat ya into the ground!"

"Bring it on! I'll see ya every move!"

"BOYS!"

There was silence.

"Sorry boss, I was just-"

"Shut it. I don't care."

More silence.

"Three days time. Right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Lets get out of here."

"Yes ma'am, Snowman."

The multisized men, fourteen of them to be exact, followed there black suited leader out from behind the shadows of their hiding place.

And what a plan they have hatched.

* * *

Sollux's hand hovered over the knob to his grandmothers house.

He had been standing there deciding whether to deal with questions from his dad or to stand out in the cold.

Personally, I wouldn't want to deal with those questions either.

But after moments of thinking, he stepped away from the door and made his way across the street.

As he felt the frozen air nip at his arms, he pushed his thumb into the doorbell of another house.

Shuffling came from inside, followed by a loud thud.

Before long, the door opened, revealing Sollux's small friend, Karkat.

"Sollux?" Karkat stared up at him. "What are you doing here? Did you forget something?"

"Can I jutht come in?" Sollux asked.

Karkat nodded and moved out of the doorway to let Sollux into his home.

The scenery had only changed slightly. The house smelled of food, so they have finished dinner. Karkat's dad, well more like step-dad (but we don't talk of his real dad), was not on the couch anymore. He had gone off do do his daily job of whatever the fuck he does.

I don't even know yet.

Instead, Kankri and their mother were sitting on the couch, talking about who the hell knows what.

Meanwhile, their cat, whos name was John, was lying in the middle of the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Karkat shut the door behind Sollux.

Sollux took a deep breath.

"My dad came back from war."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN im sorry that was bad**

**but im done so here**

**enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

Eridan sat alone...

Fuck.

I mean Chapter Fourteen.

I rub my temples as I remember that I am awful at this.

Eridan was sitting alone on the beach, but he could have sworn he heard voices.

He decided to ignore it for now.

Figuring its been long enough, he stood up and headed back in the direction of his home.

I decide not to read the next two and a half minutes of him walking along the shoreline.

Because thats boring.

And obviously I am the best narrator ever.

That was a huge lie.

As Eridan passed the huge gates entering the palace, the guards looked down at him, shocked about how they, once again, failed to keep him inside.

Also the front door was somewhat open, so he could slip inside.

It was somewhat empty inside, except for the Handmaid, who was just about ready to leave.

She looked up.

"You're back early." She said, her heavy Chinese accent still noticable.

"Didn't evven notice." Eridan responded. He continued down the middle of the room.

"Your father has been looking for you." The Handmaid threw on her coat.

Eridan stopped.

"He's up in the conference room with General."

She nodded to Eridan before leaving.

Meanwhile, I'm sitting here with my hands under my chin.

Here comes the best part.

I laugh as I realize that was a big give away to the people reading.

But they don't know whats coming.

Eridan headed across hallways to the confrence room, where his dad was supposedly looking for him.

Inside the room, Dualscar stood at one end of the long, round table, facing the wall with a large flatscreen. The General stood at the other end, facing the same blank screen.

As Eridan entered the room, Dualscar turned to look at him.

His eyes lit up.

"Eridan!" Dualscar walked over and put his large arm around his son. "I wwas lookin for ya!"

"I heard." Eridan responded, almost confused.

"Dualscar, we have to get this over with." The General half snapped.

"Right, right, I knoww..." Dualscar sighed. "Bring him back up on the screen."

The General reached down to a remote control and, jabbing buttons with his thumb, turned the flat screen on.

On the screen, a man, wearing a white tuxedo with a green bowtie, stood almost emotionless, but also with a half smile at the same time. His hair was almost gone, except the back, which held bright white hair. His skin was pale and his round glasses reflected the light into the camera, making his eyes almost invisible.

The General put the remote down.

"Have we reached an agreement, Dualscar?" The mans voice was soothing and inviting.

Almost.

"I believve wwe havve." Dualscar responded. "I assume that Lord English is ready, Mr. Scratch?"

"Please, just Doc Scratch is fine. And yes. You have his full cooperation."

"When do we want this to happen?" The General growled.

"Three days will be plenty of time for us to be there, and I would assume its enough time for you to be ready?"

"Wwhat's goin on?" Eridan was really confused at this point.

"Three day wwould be plenty of time." Dualscar responded before looking down at Eridan. "Uh, Eridan, you see..."

"I'm sure the prince will be very please of Miss Calliope." Doc Scratch interrupted. "You two would make a very nice couple."

He smiled nicely before the video cut off.

"Wwhat the hell is goin on?!" Eridan was about to snap right about now.

"Eridan, Eridan." Dualscar calmed him. "Howw old are you goin to be in a couple of days? Nineteen?"

"Yeah..." He nodded slowly.

"Get to the point, Dualscar." The General stared at the two of them.

Dualscar began to sweat.

"Wwell, ya see... The General and I figured out a wway of endin the wwar by, um..."

The General groaned loudly.

"The prince is going to be married to Princess Calliope English in three days."

Well fuck.

I sat back and laughed.

BAM BAM PLOT DEVELOPMENT


End file.
